Never change
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Bay is one of the most popular girl in school besides her best friend Sadie. Bay can get any boy she wants.But the one she wants the most doesn't feel the same, Josh the biggest geek in school. So when a rumor is spread around the school about her Josh steps in and protects her. Does he have feelings for her or was he just trying to be nice?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" I said taking about the new boy to my best friend Sadie.

"I know right just look at him Bay. So sexy. Too bad I have a boyfriend. Oh well i am giving you. permission to date him." Sadie said like she had the power to do so.

"Sadie sweetie I don't think you have the ability and power to give him to me i think he only has the power to ask me out. Sorry to burst your bubble." I said with a giggle she laughed with me.

"Ya but if i didn't have a boyfriend i would call dibs on him and eat him up." Sadie told me. She was right if she was single she would be his first choice. Sadie was a beautiful blonde with a amazing figure. All the guys always crowded around her. And I am just the boring red head that is best friends with the most popular girl in school which you now makes me really popular also. Beck her boyfriend was lucky to get her. He was kind of nerdy but he was a jock really good football running back already got a scholarship to a few schools and he is only a junior. Super cute and sweet. Popular too. But you know not my type I like the full on nerd type. Sadie and I are popular too always getting asked out but Sadie gets asked out all lot more than me. It doesn't really bother me because I have my best guy friends and my brother. But lately I have been a little jealous of Sadie and tired of my brother and his friends

As Sadie and I were still talking about new random gossip we heard the new kid came up to me and started talking to me. "Hey" He said standing right in front of me. "I was wondering if you could help me out and show me around and stuff like that" He said in a really hot voice.

"Sure I would love too. So first what's your name and can i see your schedule so i can show you where you need to go." I said psyched that I was the one he asked.

"Yah of course here is my schedule and my name is John." He said and i turned my head to look at Sadie and widen my eyes as to say wow sexy name and she knew exactly what i was trying to say because she nodded and giggled a little.

"Excuse me i have to go get to class." Sadie said running to her next class. "Bye see you next period" She yelled over her shoulder to me.

"Bye" I said as well as John simultaneously.

"So anyway my name is Bay and that was Sadie." I said looking at John and back down at the schedule John gave me.

"Bay I like that it seems to fit you a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl." John said complimenting me.

"Thank you that was very sweet of you too say. Anyways it looks like we have most classes together and if we don't it looks like those classes are close to mine so shall we got to first period which is Bio and we both have it together." I said starting to walk toward the bio lab as John walked right beside me. Bio was you know Bio boring but it was little more fun since we got new lab partners today unfortunately it wasn't John but it was someone that i have had my eye on for a while now his name is Josh Hutcherson. He is exactly my type geeky and adorable and he has huge arms because of his muscles. the only down side to him is he didn't talk to me you know he talked about science and if i would ask him something else that didn't pertain to what we were working on he would ignore me like I was forbidden to the world. But Seriously i am like really popular never date and as Sadie puts it I am a hot Mama.. So why won't he talk to me i try. Anyway I showed John to all his classes and a thought about why Josh won't talk to me in bio. Last period as my friends waited out side of the classroom and my friend Carlos grabbed me and hugged me just as John came out as well as my Brother Kendall and my other friend James. John looked at me in carlos's arms and walked away looking mad he probably thought that Carlos and I were dating such a ridiculous idea. I mean seriously Carlos and I wow, terrible.

"Carlos I can't believe you just did that well the guy over there that just walked out of the classroom was going to ask me out. Now he thinks we are dating which is a terrible idea. I am so mad I was waiting all day for him to ask me out and now he won't because he thinks were dating ha." I said as angry can be.

Calm down Bay you don't need a boyfriend anyway." My brother Kendall said " You have us You can hang out with us."

"you don't get it Kendall i am tired of hanging out with you guys all the time I want a boyfriend someone to have fun with. But instead I have my brothers friends. Most of the time you won't let me hang out with Sadie because you and your dumb friends want to hang out with trying to protect me I can take care of myself. Or she wanted to hang out with her BOYFRIEND, her BOYFRIEND do you guys get that BOYFRIEND. Guess what guys I don't have a kendall you make me go out with you instead of going out to find a boyfriend. If someone asks me out you won't let me go out with them because their not 'cool' enough to be be with me. Well news flash boys according to you no one is good enough to be with me. So i guess with Kendall's help I am going to be alone the rest of my life.

"Fine Bay you don't have to go out with us go hang out with Sadie then." James said trying to calm me down.

"James you have no control over my sister's life I DO" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall now you are the one who needs to calm down buddy." Carlos quietly said.

"Kendall you have no control over my life I do so just stop all of you and I have decided that none of you are going to control my life any more ever since Dad died Kendall you think you are the boss of me because you are the one watching me but guess what I am 17 and I can control my own life." I yelled at the boys and ran out of the school and went to find a ride home because I wasn't going to go with the boys. So I went to find Sadie but she said the she was hanging out with Beck so she couldn't. So I went to find my lab partner but i doubted he would take me home. But i went and asked Josh anyway. I knew exactly where to find him in the computer lab. Where spent all his spare time after and before school. That is exactly where he was.

"Hey Josh." I said

"Hi" he said turning away from the computor to face me.

"Um I was wondering if you could take me home um Sadie is busy and I had a fight with my brother and his friends so a yah."

"I am kind of busy right now until like five so if you want to wait around until then I guess i could take you home if you really want me too." He said looking right past me.

"Sure I can stay I don't really want to go home anyway and maybe we can work on our bio homework together because I have a lot" I suggested, hoping he would say yes so I could maybe get to know him better. He is the type of person you want to know everything about he is so intriguing.

"Sure just let me finish this up first I guess i can do the rest tomorrow morning before school." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then lets get to work" I said sitting at a table and taking my Bio stuff out of my backpack..

"Okay." He said grabbing his stuff setting it on the table and sitting down right next to me pulling his chair closer to mine. Something I didn't think he would ever do but I am happy as can be that he did. That was the exact thing I wanted him to do.

"Um so why won't you talk to me in bio." I asked Josh as I looked into his brown eyes and he stared back into mine.

"UM I do too talk to you."

"Not when I talk to you about anything except for bio I feel like there is something wrong with my face like I have spinach in my teeth or something when you don't talk to me."

"YOu are not a freak Bay I just don't talk to girls well until i know them a little better."

"but you still don't know me very well and you are talking to me now."

Well you are pretty easy to talk to and I like to talk to you. It's nice, you are different from the stereotypical popular girl. You are beautiful, smart, sweet, nice, and did I say beautiful because I can not stress that enough you are very beautiful."

"Thank you that is very sweet. You aren't the stereotypical nerd either you now that you are really hot, you have huge arms you must workout."

He interrupted me "I do, go on." I giggled a little we kept looking into each others eyes as I went.

"You are smart, sweet, Shy and outgoing at the same time because you are."

"Well thank you I always thought that you had good taste in men." He said with a tint of humor in his voice.

"i wouldn't like you though if i had good taste of men then."

"Ha ha very funny." he said and stopped talking and just stared into my eyes. First I was looking into Josh's eyes the next I know his lips are against mine and he is kissing me and I am kissing him back. After a few moments Josh pulled away. "Okay can we forget any of that happened including when we were talking and just get to work so i can take you home." he said hurriedly "Actually lets go i am just going to take you home now."

"Okay but what such the hurry we just kissed and now you want to get rid of me you really are a piece of work you now that and so hard to understand." I said getting really angry. "Okay lets go I am ready." I said mad and packing up my stuff. I just get out of my mind why are men such jerks.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I felt like complete and total shit. I was so upset. What kind of bastard would talk like that to you, kiss you and then reject you. What the hell. I thought he liked me. And I thought girls were supposed to be confusing.

"Hey Bay" My brother barged into my room.

"Get the fuck out of my room dick face." I said screaming at Kendall still pissed off at him from earlier.

"Go just wanted to ask you what you wanted for supper." Kendall said holding his hands up like he was innocent of doing nothing.

"I am not eating with you. So get the fucked out of my room before I punch you where it hurts the most." I told him calming slightly down.

"Whatever." And with that he rushed out of my room because he knew I would do as I said. God I hated my brother for being a dick to me at school. He doesn't have control of my life. He doesn't decided who I can and not fuck.

That night I didn't sleep I thought about all the problems of my life. I was extremely jealous of my best friend for having a boyfriend and boys still give her the time of day and ask her out. I get all the boys crawling up to me who would either hump and dump or are just disgusting looking and couldn't get a girl if they tried. I was pissed at my brother for never letting me having any fun. Well Fuck you

Kendall. Fuck you. I was going crazy over the fact that Josh kissed me and then practically told me I wasn't good enough after he said all those sweet things about me. Well my life is just as fucked up as it can get. Plus the new kid thinks I am fucking one of my best friends. Well fuck everyone and my life. They can all go to hell.

The next morning I looked like hell had just froze over. Well I wasn't going to look like that when I went to school so I put on a tight short dress and tights with a pair of ballet flats. I thought I look hot. So I walked out of the room and decided to leave. I stole my brothers car and drove to school. I had my licenses so why not. I got a rush knowing that I just stole my brothers baby. Really it was just a hunk of scrap metal but to him it meant everything.

When I got to school everyone was staring at me. What the hell were they looking at. I knew I looked hot but what the hell. Then some girl came up to me and I knew why.

"So is it true did you fuck Beck and Carlos while Sadie and Beck were dating." she said with wide eye.

"What the fuck, hell no. Who told you that?" I asked trying to keep the tears back.

"Well that new kid Jake, Jack something like that has been telling everyone that you told him that."

"John his name is John and how the hell would he know that I talked to him once and that was to show him where his class was." I said beyond pissed that this fucking kid had the nerve to spread fucking rumors about one of the most popular girls in school. I just walked away from the kid and saw a huge circle of people gathering around something. What the fuck was happening now. I now joined the crowd and pushed my self to the front of the festivities that was taking place. When I got to the front I saw Josh standing over a bloody ass John. What the hell. Then I noticed the blood on Joshes fist and put two and two together. My heart pumped twice as fast as it was supposed to. Josh defended me. This made my heart melt.

"Josh what the hell." I said trying no to sound surprised but couldn't help myself.

"Bay, I..I...I have to go." Josh said and ran in to the direction of the bathroom. I guessed to clean up. I didn't understand why he left. My heart sank. He is now avoiding me. I am so pissed.

"Hey are the rumors true did you sleep with Beck?" Asked Sadie.

"Hell no. You know I would never do anything like that. Trust me Beck is cute but no my type. I promise on my grave that I never slept with Beck." I said turning around to face my best friend as the crowd scattered and John got up.

"I trust you. Your my best friend in the whole world and I know you are no that kind of bitch. You are my bitch." She giggled. I laughed with her.

"I would never do that. I am a bitch. I agree."

"The bitchiest." She said

"After you though of course. Hoe." I laughed and she did the same.

"Duh I am so the queen of all biyotches and Hoes. Wooohoo!"She yelled and I yelled with her.

"I love you Sadie and so glad you believe me." I said giving her a hug.

"I love you too. And you have never given me a reason not to trust you." She hugged me back.

"Are you okay B. I know that you were crying before I got here."

"Yeah I am great why wouldn't I be." I said trying to Keep the tears away but failed. Now the tears were rapidly falling down my flushed cheeks.

"I think I am going to throw up." I said running in to the bathroom. Sadie followed me in.

I ran into a stall and threw up my breakfast. Whenever I got this upset I always got sick. This was a huge flaw about me. I hated it.

"I knew you weren't okay." Sadie said hold my hair for me. She knew that whenever I was upset I got sick.

"Say."

"Yeah B?"

"I am not o..okay. I want to c..cry my f..fucking eyes out. I can't believe that b...bastard told everyone this. I didn't do a...anything to him. Just b...because he saw me in the a...arms of my b...best friend he thinks I f...fucked him. And just so he could get y...you pissed at me he a...adds B...beck to the m...mix that f...fucking Dick." I stutter at almost every other word. I was so fucked up.

"It's okay B. Just let it all out. The little fucker didn't completely succeed I am not pissed ant you now am I." I giggled at her comment. Then I puked again.

"Say I want to go home." I said lifting my head from the toilet after throwing up again.

"Okay I will get someone to take you home I can't right now okay." She said Getting up and giving me a hand. We then started out to the bathroom. When we got out everyone was staring at us. I just gave them the finger that said 'fuck you'. That was definitely my favorite finger.

"Okay." Then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was being carried by Josh this must be a dream. What the hell is going on.

"Hey" Josh whispered. He smiled the greatest smile ever. "Are you okay." his smile dropped.

"No I am not. Yesterday I was rejected by the only boy I have truly ever liked. My best friend gets all the guys and I can't get one. My brother is a controlling dick head. Some ass is spreading rumors so easily like there butter. I hardly know the guy that is spreading the rumors. My like is so fucking messed up." I said while holding on to josh still while I was in his arms bridal style. His eyes widened when I was talking about him. I could feel another hot tear streaming down my face. "Josh I need to go to the bathroom now!" I yelled his put me down and I ran to the nearest bathroom. Josh followed me in.

"what is going on Bay?" He asked me while holding my hair for me.

"Well I am trowing up because I am upset. I am tired of all the bullshit that goes around the school." I told him and instantly threw up after finishing up my sentence.

"You do this every time you throw up?" He asked rubbing my back. He was comforting me and it felt good. I didn't want to shove him of for being a prick yesterday I just wanted him to continue rubbing my back.

"Yeah every single fucking time. I hated it." I said and barfed again. When I came out I was crying. I guessed I looked like fuck because Josh was just staring at me.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful."

"Oh I thought we were going to forget about tomorrow because it would be best. But I was just wondering Josh who would it best for you. Because I highly doubt your life would change if were we to get together. Or would it best off for me. Because my life is shit in a hole. And if we got together. My life would change but for the better." I said still super pissed from yesterday.

"Bay." He said but I interrupted him.

"don't Josh." I said and I got up from the bathroom. He followed me back out the door.

"Bay" he said chasing after me.

"What the fuck do you want!?"I asked stopping and turning around to look at him. I was getting even more angry than I already was.

"Bay please. I am so sorry. I just I have never really like some one as much as you. And I was pretty sure you would just diss me once some better looking guy came along." I laughed at this.

"Oh my god Josh all the guys who ask me out are all dicks, or just playing disgusting. I would rather have you over any of the other guys who would ask me out. I would take you in a heartbeat." His eyes widened. He looked surprised. I saw him start to come over to me. He was about to kiss me but I just pushed him away. He looked really upset. But I just laughed.

"What?" He asked me still upset.

"I just threw up and you want to kiss me." I continued to laugh.

"Oh I guess your right that is a little gross." I just looked at him a nodded my head.

"If you take me home I promise a kiss once a get to the bathroom."

"Okay then lets go." He grabbed my hand a we flew outside to his car and opened the passenger door for me.. "Hurry get in we have to get you home as quick as possible." I just looked at him a laughed some more. Wow this kid could be hilarious when he wanted to be. He was so cute too.

"Okay, Okay keep your knickers on. Don't get you pants in a twist." He laughed when I said that. I was confused.

"My dear I think it is Keep your pants on and don't get your knickers in a twist." He kept laughing. Then I realized what I did and laughed with him. Wow we were just so cute together.


End file.
